(Revised) Description: Phoenix Bioscience is developing enabling technologies for point-of-care diagnostic applications. The MEMS-based technology provides for a cost effective, one step, ease-of-use testing procedure. The product automates what traditionally has been a multi-step process of lancing, blood droplet formation, and sample collection. The system can be adapted to accommodate a variety of sensor types covering a wide range of diagnostic tests. The automation, increased speed, and higher sampling accuracy will dramatically improve the ease and reliability of "finger prick" blood tests.